


The Way to A Girl's Heart, Is Through Her Blood Lust

by dark0angel13



Series: Destiny Shorts [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: This one is a bit longer, I should also mention that these are not going to be posted in any specific order, just as I think them up.





	The Way to A Girl's Heart, Is Through Her Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit longer, I should also mention that these are not going to be posted in any specific order, just as I think them up.

“I’m feeling some hostility…are you okay?” Nikolai fluttered to her right and out of sight but Sarah could almost feel his trepidation.

“I’m fine.” Her answer is short, clipped as she takes another swing of her drink.

“You scared the life out of the bar tender when you plopped into the stool and demanded a drink. You are most definitely not fine.” He floats closer but freezes when his guardian casts him a glare. Her eyes were cold enough to freeze hell that was for sure.

“Because I’ve been coming here for years. She should know what I want by now.” She growls and her hand clenches around the glass, only letting up when the side of it begins to crack.

“If this is about Uldren-“

“Don’t you fucking say his name,” she hisses and whirls on him, cold fury shinning in her eyes and Nikolai can see her teeth clench. “I’ve been fighting for the better part of five years, taking down one bad guy after the other. I’ve slayed Gods, defied the laws of physics and reality, and saved the entire world from a psychopathic space rhino, and they had the fucking balls to name that piece of shit the next Hunter Vanguard?” The glass shatters in her grip and she curses again, eyeing the bar tender for another; watching as the small woman hurries to fetch it before Sarah comes over the counter at her.

“This was what Cayde said-“ Nikolai dodges a glass aimed at him, “that was rude. You were trying to hit me weren’t you?”

“Cayde is dead!” The betrayal in her voice is obvious, “Because of him!” She’s on her feet, her hands fisted at her sides as she forces back angry tears.

“That’s enough.” A voice interrupts her furious outburst and Sarah turns to face whomever has the audacity to challenge her. Sitting at the end of the bar is Shaxx, his hand clasped around a drink of his own.

“Excuse you?” Her eyebrows raise and her words come out a hiss as she stalks towards him, “did you have something to say?” Out of the corner of her eye she can see the bartender back away and disappear behind the door.

“Who are you to go against his wishes?” He turns to her and she stiffens, reading the pain even behind his helmet. They had been best friends after all.

“His wish was for  _Uldren_ ,” she spits the name, “to be the next Hunter Vanguard?”

He sighs, “I’m sure it wasn’t but he did say that the hunter who killed him would take his place. That just so happened to be Uldren.” He speaks matter of fact and each word out of his mouth has every nerve ending within her alight with rage.

“He’s not even a Hunter! He wasn’t even a guardian!” Her fist slams into the counter and it cracks under the impact.

“I understand your pain Sarah, but there is nothing we can do.” Shaxx sounds more defeated than she has ever heard him and her anger lodges somewhere in her throat.

“Who else could take the place of the Hunter Vanguard?” Nikolai, who had been silent up until this point, says exasperated.

“It should have been me,” Her words are a whisper but they hear it regardless. “I put a bullet in him. I killed Uldren. I surpassed Cayde a long time ago. Everyone here knows I’m the strongest guardian and yet Zavala treats me like a child.”

“You misunderstand,” Shaxx stands and places his hands on her shoulders and she can feel the surety of his voice through his body. “Zavala didn’t name you  _because_  you’re the best. He would rather you be out there, kicking ass and taking names, than be locked in the tower the rest of your days. He only has your best interests in mind.”

Sarah is silent for a long moment, her eyes seemingly glued to the broken horn of his helmet.

“You know I hate it when you do that.” Her words are short, but she can’t hide the small smile that spreads across her face when he pats her head.

“Do what, tell you the truth even though you don’t want to hear it?” He laughs and his lilt makes her tremble.

“Yeah.”

“I know what will make you feel better.” She can see his smile in her mind.

“And what’s that?” She replies dryly.

“To completely demolish some blueberries in the crucible.”

She lets out a laugh, “you know me too well.”

“The way to a girls heart is through her blood lust.” He chuckles when she nods.

“Damn right.” Her smile reaches her eyes this time and Uldren isn’t even in her mind thanks to Shaxx.


End file.
